


Sola

by Nakuru



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoko no está segura de qué decir, pero siente qué es lo que debe hacer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sola

Kyoko encuentra a Sayaka en una banca, con su cabeza baja y su soul gem en sus manos, las cuales descansan en su regazo.

Aun antes de acercarse y lograr escucharla, Kyoko puede imaginar qué es lo que está haciendo y eso basta para retorcerle el corazón y hacer que corra hasta quedar frente a ella, en lugar de caminar lentamente para así advertirle de su presencia y no asustarla demasiado.

Para su sorpresa, Sayaka no se sobresalta ante el sonido de sus pasos y lo único que indica que sí se dio cuenta de que ella está ahí es que inclina más su cabeza, como si quisiese evitar a toda costa que Kyoko viese su rostro surcado de lágrimas.

No que necesitase verla, piensa Kyoko, porque sus sollozos no se han detenido y aun si no fuese así, ella lo supo desde que la vio.

—Hey, Sayaka —dice, aunque realmente no sabe qué otras palabras pronunciar.

Si Sayaka le contestase a gritos ella podría responderle de igual forma. Pelearían quizás a golpes, quizás incluso usarían magia, pero así se entenderían y podría hacerle a saber a Sayaka que, maldición, se preocupa por ella y esta ahí por ella y prefiere su estúpido idealismo a verla llorar.

Pero la única reacción de Sayaka es cerrar sus manos en su soul gem, probándole que la escuchó.

—Hey, Sayaka —repite Kyoko, porque realmente no sabe cómo consolar a alguien, pero al mismo tiempo no quiere dejarla sola y pensar en eso le da una idea.  
—Mañana, podemos patrullar juntas —pronuncia, mirando a su alrededor—. No es que esté de acuerdo contigo, pero podríamos intentarlo, ¿sabes?

Es lo único que se le ocurre, aun cuando sabe que ese idealismo de la otra no las llevará muy lejos. Pero por una noche, por algunos días, por el tiempo que sea que le tome a Sayaka, Kyoko está dispuesta a hacerlo. Siente que _debe_ hacerlo.

—¿Ok, Sayaka? —pregunta y, sospechando que no recibirá respuesta, le ofrece un simple dulce que tiene en su bolsillo.

Si Sayaka lo rechaza, como ya lo ha hecho antes, al menos esa será la prueba de que está recuperando su energía, piensa Kyoko, y deja su brazo estirado frente a Sayaka, esperando a que ésta reaccione al fin.

Y lo hace.

Pero Kyoko deja escapar una exclamación de sorpresa porque Sayaka no toma el dulce, sino su mano. Y la aprieta con sus dos manos, sin soltar su soul gem, y llora con más fuerza y presiona su rostro contra el brazo de Kyoko y tal vez todo eso es mejor, porque se está desahogando en lugar de llorar sola, ¿no?

Kyoko quiere creer que es así y aunque sigue sin saber qué decir, usa su brazo libre para rodear la espalda de Sayaka y la aprieta con fuerza, sin preocuparse por no lastimarla un poco con su fiero abrazo.

Porque ahora tiene la impresión de que lo que importa es hacerle sentir que no está sola.


End file.
